carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chill Out, Bedtime Bear
Plot Can Bedtime Bear Escape from Professor ColdHeart's Icy Trap? Find out by Reading! Full Episode Story It all started at Prof. Coldheart's Castle, he's very upset from the defeat by the Care Bears and Cousins so he's trying to make a new plan until he didn't have one. He's about to give up until Frostbite is eating frozen peas without cooking them. Frostbite is making a mess all over the floor when suddenly... "FROSTBITE! AHH! (CRASH!)" He slipped and fall down on the frozen floor. "YOU BUMBLING IDIOT! I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU TIL YOU TROUBLING ME AGAIN!" "Well, I need to eat something. Delicious, isn't it? Want some?," Frostbite asks. "NO!," said Prof. Coldheart as he freezing Frostbite like a ice block until he saw a ice cube which gave him a idea and said, "FROSTBITE, you are a genius. We can get one of the fuzzy wuzzies as a ice cube. So we can have the Forest of Feelings forever." "Uhh...thanks, Professor. Can I be unfrozen right now?," Frostbite asks. Meanwhile at the Forest of Feelings, Swift Heart Rabbit, Treat Heart Pig, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Loyal Heart Dog and Bedtime Bear are having a picnic with sandwiches, punch and a delicious carrot cake. They're having a great time in the great outdoors except for Bedtime Bear always sleeping on a great day they're having. "This is delicious, Lotsa Heart. I loved this carrot cake and it's my favorite," said Swift Heart. "No problem, Swift Heart. I love baking cakes especially this one and that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart. "No doubt it. Hey, Bedtime Bear, wanna some? Bedtime Bear? Hmm. Guess he wanna take a nap as always," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Boy, Bedtime always wanna having too many naps all the time. I wish he can stay awake instead of sleeping too much," said Swift Heart. "Ain't it the truth? Well, I'm done eating so let's play a game. What game should we play?," Lotsa Heart asks. "Tag. Not it," said Swift Heart. "Not it so looks like you're it, Loyal Heart," said Lotsa Heart. "Okay, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..," said Loyal Heart Dog until Frostbite came with the freezer ray to freeze one of the Care Bear Cousins to make a demand to get the entire Forest of Feelings so he said while holding the freezer ray, "well, time for me to find a Care Bear Cousin and freezing it. Duh, uhh, huh, uhh, AHA! THAT ONE!," and then, he freezing the wrong Care Bear Cousin. It was Bedtime Bear on the picnic clothing and he got completely frozen and he starts freezing badly. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!? I'M IN A BLOCK OF ICE!," said Bedtime Bear as Frostbite appear out of nowhere. "GOT YOU NOW, CARE BEAR COUSIN!," said Frostbite. "FROSTBITE, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD! GET ME UNFROZEN IMMEDIATELY OR MY COUSINS WILL GET YOU FIRST!," said Bedtime Bear. "Not this time, Care Bear Cousin. You're the only one for Professor Coldheart to get this forest. Time for your appointment with the Professor," said Frostbite as holding the frozen Care Bear towards to the balloon. "HELP ME! CARE BEAR COUSINS! ANYONE, HELP!," Bedtime Bear shouts for help while the Care Bear Cousins are still hiding from Loyal Heart Dog until he saw the frozen balloon from Prof. Coldheart. "Huh? What the heck?," Loyal Heart aks. "HELP ME! SOMEONE, HELP!," said Bedtime Bear. "SWIFT HEART RABBIT! LOTSA HEART ELEPHANT! LOOK! BEDTIME BEAR GOT CAPTURED BY FROSTBITE!," said Loyal Heart Dog. "We got to rescue him," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "My guess is heading to Professor Coldheart's Castle. LET'S GO!," said Lotsa Heart Elephant as they're using their Cousin Call to transformed into two rainbow rollers to chase Frostbite and rescuing Bedtime Bear before something's happening to him. A little later at Coldheart's Castle, Bedtime Bear is inside the frozen chamber like a jail place only frozen. Bedtime Bear is crying his eyes out until his tears frozen badly. "Don't worry, my frozen sleeping friend, your friends will come soon. And then, we'll be ready for them and controlling the entire forest FOREVER! HA HA HA HA HA!," said Prof. Coldheart. "Brrrrr. I wish none of this ever happened," said Bedtime Bear. Then, the two rainbow rollers landed closer towards to Prof. Coldheart's Castle. Swift Heart, Lotsa Heart and Loyal Heart are moving slower in case if there's anyone else to visit his evil castle so he can spring a trap. "Nothing's going around so far. I guess he can't found us with his stupid traps," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. Suddenly...Coldheart's cage pops out of nowhere and Loyal Heart said to them, "you have to ask about trappings, huh?" So now, they're captured and getting inside the frozen chambers as well. They're freezing to death as much as Bedtime Bear still frozen to death. Both evildoers are laughing so evilly from their evil work. Who can save them now? "AT LONG LAST! WE GOT SOME OF THE COUSINS IN OUR GRASPS! NO ONE CAN STOP US NOW!," said Prof. Coldheart. "SO WE CAN HAVE THE FOREST OF FEELINGS! VERY COOL!," said Frostbite. "I'm...so...sorry...about...this...mess...I've...making...you," said Bedtime Bear while shivering his fur. "No...problem...,Bedtime...Bear. We...always...helping...others...in...danger," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Yeah. We...will...never...let...anything...happen...to...you. And...that's...the...truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "We'll...get...out...of...here...somehow," said Swift Heart Rabbit. Bedtime looking around while shivering his furry coat badly until he looked a small opening and start using his fingertip to brake the ice cube structure piece by piece until it's start breaking apart as he shouting at the Care Bear Cousins. "CARE BEAR COUSINS, DUCK AND COVER!" The frozen chambers start breaking apart while they're stepping away from the collapsing ice. They're free from their endless shivering for good thanks to Bedtime's quick thinking. "YOU DID IT, BEDTIME BEAR!," they shouted. "Glad you're okay from our endless shivering place like this," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "Now, we got to leave this place and staying at the Forest of Feelings. It's better that way," said Loyal Heart Dog. "And that's the truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "Not yet. Before we go, let's giving them a taste of their medicine. I got a idea," said Bedtime Bear. Meanwhile at Prof. Coldheart's chambers, he's sleeping for awhile until Bedtime Bear, Loyal Heart Dog, Lotsa Heart Elephant and Swift Heart Rabbit are tipy toing closer to him so they can have a special surprize. They pull Coldheart out of his chair and giving him a slip by using a banana peel while pushing him much faster. "Huh? What is happening? YOU! YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! Huh? AHH!," said Prof. Coldheart as he approaching towards to the frozen chambers and stuck in his own cage. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!," said Prof. Coldheart. "Temper. Temper. Don't be a hothead and stay frosty," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "That's a freezable truth," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "LOOK! IT'S FROSTBITE!," said Loyal Heart Dog. "You Care Bears aren't going anywhere while you're frozen," said Frostbite while holding the freeze ray. "THAT'S IT, FROSTBITE! FREEZE THEM LIKE YOU EVER FREEZE THEM BEFORE!," said Prof. Coldheart. "Prepare to call, Cousins," said Swift Heart Rabbit as the Cousins shouted, "COUSIN CALL!," and Bedtime said, "CARE BEAR STARE!," so now, they're staring at Frostbite while he activates the freeze ray trying to freeze them until the power of caring and friendship is overpowering the freezing process as it approaches to Frostbite and he got turned into a block of ice. Thudded on the floor being helpless to get himself out of the ice bin while Coldheart still in his icy cell. "YEAH!," they shouted with glee and high fived together. "YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY PLANS, YOU FUZZY WUZZIES!," said Prof. Coldheart. "Until the next time we'll meet when you're getting yourself out of your own mess. Care Bear Cousins, let's go home. All the excitement makes me sleepy. (yawning)," said Bedtime Bear. "Looked at me, boss. I'm a icy thinker," said Frostbite. "Oh, shut up, you twit," said Prof. Coldheart. Later back at the Forest of Feelings... "I'm glad things are turned out all right," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "Yeah. If it wasn't for Bedtime's quick thinking, we'll be frozen forever," said Loyal Heart Dog. "Tell me about it," said Lotsa Heart Elephant. "I learned about something," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "What is it, Swift Heart?," Lotsa Heart Elephant asks. "When your friends in trouble like Bedtime Bear we help in any dangerous situations. Especially from Coldheart's coldfront to hurt Bedtime," said Swift Heart Rabbit. "AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!," they said while Bedtime Bear sleeping from the cold weather by Coldheart's freezing chambers. If anyone who needs helping, the person or special friend can help you no matter what. The End!